Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{13}{15}-1\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{13}{15}} - {1} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} - {1} + {\dfrac{13}{15}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=17 + {\dfrac{13}{15}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 17+\dfrac{52}{60}-\dfrac{15}{60}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 17+\dfrac{37}{60}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 17\dfrac{37}{60}$